primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Lewis
A PR professional with an answer for everything, even a dinosaur rampaging through the streets. Jennifer "Jenny" Miller (nee Jennifer Lewis, born ca. 1981) was a key member of the ARC team. But following Cutter's untimely death, Jenny decided to resign her position. Bio Episode 1.6 Nick Cutter returned from his disastrous mission in the past to find that Claudia was not waiting for him on the other side of the Anomaly as a disturbance in the past had changed her life so she had become Jenny Lewis. Episode 2.1 Jenny Lewis turned up at the base as what James Lester described as the cover up lady. Cutter did not see her enter, but when he turned around he assumed she was Claudia, but she told him her name was Jenny. Episode 2.2 Cutter insisted that she was mistaken and was really Claudia, but Connor led him away and they spoke for a bit before Cutter apologised to Jenny, who wasn't impressed with him. Jenny at first is reluctant to believe that dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures are coming into our time. When the team goes to a skyscraper, she starts showing off her PR abilities, and had a brief argument with Cutter about the way he looked at her. When Cutter and Stephen were in the building, she tried to find out what was going on until she finally decided to see for herself. After she herself is attacked by a Worm she was saved by Cutter using a sword. She realised that what Lester had told her was true, and Cutter promised to tell her as much as he knew later. After they rescued more people trapped inside, Jenny insisted on helping Cutter, and then tried to convince him not to risk his own life to save Stephen, as Lester had asked her to keep an eye on the team to see if their personal lives would affect their work, and had though Helen's affair with Stephen would have counted. When the fog was clearing, she and the others were covered in the Worm's spawn, who were reacting to the heat and tried to bury themselves in the humans. The sprinkler was activated, and when Cutter asked if 'Claudia' was alright, she demanded he not call her that. Cutter later went to her house to try and explain what was going on, but Jenny's fiancé arrived, and Jenny said he was just someone from work. Episode 2.3 Connor later introduced his Anomaly Detection Device to the team, but the way he described it made Jenny mock him for creating his own sat-nav and asking whether he had tried to beam up with it before a new creature attack was reported, the Detector not picking up anything. Cutter wanted to evacuate the Blue Sky Park. but Jenny agreed with Peter Cambell that it would cause problems, and bring many reporters who could end up coming across the Anomaly. A local farmer named West was discovered to have once kept lions, so Jenny went to speak with him, and stopped Cutter from making a mess of things, practically "flirting" with West to get him to cooperate. When Peter was attacked and killed, Jenny bribed a trainspotter in giving them his photos of the attack, and Cutter called her a real-piece-of-work, something Jenny decided to take as a compliment. She later tried to frame West for the attacks so she would have something to give to the Press, but was held at gunpoint until Stephen, Abby and Connor arrived. Cutter then called and said that Deputy Manager Valerie Irwin was hiding the Smilodon, so they headed to her house, but were too late to prevent her from getting killed. When the Anomaly detector went off, Jenny assumed Connor was testing it, but it wasn't, indicating a real Anomaly, so Jenny went with the others to investigate. ''Shadow of the Jaguar TBA The Lost Island Jenny helps sort out the team's equipment in Ireland as they prepare to head off to Guns Island, and is arrested by the police, who want to know what she's doing. Lester bails her out but she is forced to accompany the Irish Military to Guns Island. She convinces them to go with the first helicopter to try land on the island but it crashes in the storm. The team rescue her and the others who survived the crash, and goes with them to the island base, surviving the Eotyrannus attack. Jenny goes with the others through the Cretaceous Anomaly within the base and comes back out before the other closes. Episode 2.4 At the scene of a boy's disapearance, Jenny informed Cutter and Stephen who then went into the drain while she headed to the reservoir. While in the boat, Abby saw something, but then she and Connor began arguing so Jenny decided to take over, only to fall into the water when they hit something. As Jenny tried to swim back to the boat, a Future Shark began pursuing her, and was saved by Stephen and Cutter. Upon returning to the ARC, Jenny and Cutter begin talking, and begins to think Claudia was a woman Cutter used to date that looked like her. After Abby was taken by a creature, Jenny took the distraugh Connor home, and when she returned told the suspended Cutter of a warehouse nearby where the flooding indicated the creature's lair. When Lucien was found and rescued, Jenny sent him to hospital to be checked up and began talking with Lester about how to cover up the incident. Episode 2.5 Jenny was at her own engagement party when a new Anomaly was detected. She arrived at the ARC in he dress and headed out to get ready, unaware Cutter and Connor's eyes were following her. When the anomaly was found, a dog came charging through, and Cutter gave it to Jenny to hold, and she found its home on its colar, but was more worried about her new dress getting fur on it rather than the dog's owner possibly been on the other side. When Cutter and Stephen were lost on the other side of the closed Anomaly, Jenny accepted the fact they may have lost them, but was upset by the loss, and Lester told her to tell Taylor's step-father that they did their best. When she was telling Steve the news, Cutter and Taylor arrived at the flat, havng come through a new anomaly. Jenny jokes that she would have been inconsolable if Cutter had never returned. Episode 2.6 When a Columbian Mammoth was reported on the M25 in broad daylight, Jenny was exasperated, and cut off cellphone grids, initiated a no-flight zone and kept the press away so that the team could deal with it in eace, and Cutter pointed out she had done it all with her skirt tucked into her tights, something she was embarassed by. When journalist Mick Harper harrassed her for information, she told him the truth in a mocking tone so that he wouldn't believe her, and was put off by his determination to find out what was going on. She fell into one of Nick Cutters tricks she was falsely accused by him of being a traitor, and when Cutter threatened to shoot her, told him that Leek sent her as a decoy while Lester was being attacked by a Future Predator. She was cross with Cutter, but he dismissed her seeing as his plan had sort of worked. While Lester and his soldiers went to deal with Leek, she went with Cutter, Connor and Abby to retrieve Abby's pet Rex, whom had been kidnapped by Connor's ex-girlfriend Caroline Steel. She was skeptical of the location of her phone, thinking Connor had messed up, but they were surprised to fall right into Leek's hands. She watched as Leek and Helen unvealed their captured creatures to the team. Episode 2.7 When she was locked up with Cutter, she was worried about what the creatures were going to be used for, and then she told him she had broken up with her fiancé due to her job, seeing as she couldn't tell him what was really going on. When she was confronted by Helen, she was bewildered by the way Helen examined her and concluded she was a completely similar woman to Claudia Brown, and was taken to Connor and Abby, as well as Caroline. She told the upset girl to stop snivelling, but Connor told her to be nice. When they were confronted by Leek's Smildon, the same one that had killed Valerie, she told the others they had to get to the surface when the creature was frightened off and the security systems of the facility compromised. She told the team she had taken clay-pigeon shooting lessons while her friends took horse riding after she shot a guard. When they returned to the surface, Jenny called Lester where they were. After the memorial service of Stephen Hart Cutter came to accept Jenny and tore up his picture of him and Claudia when she offered to buy him a drink, only for a new Anomaly to open, so she headed off with the rest of the team to deal with it. Extinction Event Jenny ends up in the middle of an Entelodon incursion on Oxford Street and is rescued and the creature killed by Jake Hemple. Later at the ARC she isn't pleased when Cutter says the Entelodon didn't have to die at her expense. A few weeks later Cutter, Connor and Abby go missing, and Jenny attempts to help locate them. Connor eventually sends them a message saying they're in Tunguska, Russia, and Jenny realises they have an Anomaly incursion of their own, but due to diplomatic reasons they are unable to retrieve them. As she is leaving she is confronted by Helen Cutter in her car, who wants to talk to Nick and wants to know where he is. Jenny tells her he's missing, but Helen doesn't believe and tries to leave, only to be caught by Hemple. While being interogated Helen offers to take them to Tunguska in exchange for her freedom. Jenny goes with the Alpha team with Helen to the Permian, the Spaghetti Junction and the Cretaceous, where they meet up with Cutter, Abby and some of the Russian military. Upon arriving back in Tunguska she and the Alpha team are arrested for illegally entering Russia, and while being escorted back to the base their car is attacked by an Ankylosaur. Jenny refuses to leave Hemple despite his insistance she save herself, keeping a pack of Troodon away. When the crisis is resolved she goes back to England. Episode 3.1 She tells Cutter it is not his fault Stephen died, and asked him out for a drink, only for a new Anomaly to open at the British Museum. After the Pristichampus escaped into London, she informed Lester, who was too preoccupied. She then joined Cutter, Abby and Becker in tracking the creature and told the frightened public the whole situation was part of an out-of-control fun-run and was worried when Cutter and a cleaning lady were hanging out of a window high above the ground. Episode 3.2 Although she was initially curious that Cutter had made a physical model of his Anomaly Matrix, Connor told her it was because it made him feel like he was in power. After a prediction was made, she led Connor and Abby to an abandoned house and admitted to Abby that while Cutter got under her skin and didn't entirely like him she was attracted to him. She decided to find out what had happened in the house after a run-in with a grumpy police detective, Danny Quinn. After learning from Ryan Mason that an Anomaly may have opened fourteen years earlier and unleashed a creature that killed two teenagers, she took Abby to hospital when she was found unconscious, and freed Connor from jail after Danny had arrested him. She had Danny reprimanded by his superiors and declared the house government property, then the two rushed back when Abby went back inside to save Ryan from a camoflaging creature. After the creature was killed and the Anomaly reopened, she tried to convince a reluctant Danny to let go of his brother's death. Episode 3.3 After being confronted by Mick Harper, she warned him to stay away, and told Sarah to tell her if she saw him, before asking for Sarah's opinion of Cutter. When the Helen's Cutter Clone infiltrated the ARC, she assumed it was the real Cutter and asked if he wanted to go for a drink, only to be told no. Worried about the strange behavior of 'Cutter' she and Lester wondered if he was alright before Helen and her Cleaner Clones invaded the ARC and locked them in a room with Sarah. Seeing how Helen was commanding the Clones, they came up with a plan to neutralise them, and was nearly strangled by a clone before Connor suceeded in putting their plan into action. When the real Nick Cutter prepared to go back inside the burning ARC, Jenny tried to convince him not to go, unknowingly using the words that Claudia Brown had used the last time Cutter had seen her. She is distraught when Cutter dies, having being unable to tell him her true feelings. (Episode 3.3) Episode 3.4 After Cutter's death, Jenny is made leader of the ARC team by Lester. When a new Anomaly was detected, she was shocked that Christine Johnson knew about the ARC operation, and demanded Lester do something when they were refused access to her headquaters to search for the Anomaly. Following the detection of a new one, she allowed Connor to finish his Anomaly Locking Mechanism before they headed to the airport, accidentally hitting Mick Harper whilst driving, only to get tricked by him and got locked inside a storage hanger. After being freed by Danny Quinn, she ordered him to leave, but he refused, and after Mick and his boss were arrested, attempted to have Danny also arrested, only for a Giganotosaurus (which she mistook for a T-Rex) to come through. She and Becker pursued it to a 747 plane, and after Connor and Abby arrived to help, Danny used a borowed helicopter to catch the dinosaur's attention. Though angry at first, she allowed him to lead it back to the Anomaly and gave him enough time to get back through after being pursued through the Anomaly. Afterwards, she tried to convince Dannyto forget what had happened, but because he didn't want to, decided to have him arrested, but he escaped. Jenny and Connor then note that Cutter would have being proud of them, having both being heavily affected by his death emotionally. Episode 3.5 Jenny found Cutter's old picture of Claudia Brown and realised that he had been right all along. She was furious at Danny for interfering in the ARC operation yet again, but she eventually warmed to his methods, and let slip that she had once lived as another person following his comment that you only live once. When confronted by the Fungus Creature in the ARC's operations centre, she was attacked and nearly froze to death before she was resusitated. After having some time to think, and after discussing it with Lester, gives her approval for Danny to replace her as the new team leader and to leave, having decided that she had had enough of the creatures, and wanted to forget about Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown. Danny tried to convince her to stay, but she said that what was important was living her life as who she was. Episode 4.6 Jenny was in the basement of the Stately Home where she was going to get married to her fiancé Michael Miller, and heard someone else down there, and was asked to identify herself. Connor shone the light from his EMD on her face before he realised who she was. Jenny was shocked to see him, and when Abby and the new ARC team leader Matt Anderson arrived she assumed the whole thing was a joke they were playing on her. However she realises that there is an anomaly, and panics, wondering what to tell Michael. She is reassured that the anomaly is locked, but Matt insists on the team staying until the anomaly closed, and she reluctantly agrees on the condition that they pretend to be from another PR job. She introduces Abby and Connor to Michael, and when they are asked about Jenny's past, Emily, who was with the team entered the room and insisted on helping. Matt arrived to prevent her from revealing more to Michael, and was led away. Jenny later invited Abby and Emily to stay with her. The next morning she and Michael were in the middle of the ceremony when Connor burst in, having being missing the whole night, warning the guests to run. However only a young Hyaenodon enters the room, and Jenny wasn't happy with the minor problem until a pair of adults arrived and caused havoc. Jenny saved Michael from being killed by knocking the adult over the stair banister. When the crisis was over, Jenny explained about the work she used to do and being in love with Nick Cutter and the possibility of being another woman named Claudia Brown to her fiancé, but he only wanted to know if she still had feelings for the dead Cutter. Jenny assured him she didn't, and with the problem of the cellebrant being in shock, Jenny asked Lester to perform the vows. He did so from a laptop with video link, using the power invested in him by the Minister to make the marriage official. Appearances Canonical *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.3 *Shadow of the Jaguar'' *''The Lost Island'' *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 *''Extinction Event'' *''Primeval Evolved'' Intro *Episode 3.1 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 1 *Episode 3.2 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 2 *Episode 3.3 *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.5 *Episode 4.6 Non-Canonical *''Fight for Survival'' Creatures Encountered *Precambrian Worm *Smilodon *Neovenator *Iguanodon *Eotyrannus *Polacanthus *Future Shark *Scutosaurus *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Pristichampsus *Camouflage Beast *Giganotosaurus *Fungus Creature *Hyaenodon *Possibly Convergence Creatures Trivia * Jenny is the first person to kill another person, she shot a guard at the Creature Prison. (Episode 2.7) * Jenny is the only member of the ARC to retire, all others were killed or are still working. *Jenny acts more like Claudia Brown in Series 3 than in Series 2. *Jenny is the second main character to have her father shown, the first being Matt Anderson. Gallery :Also see: Category:Images of Jenny Lewis Cast jenny-lewis 320x240.jpg|Jenny in Series 4 Jenny Series 4.jpg|Jenny in Episode 4.6 Lewis, Jenny Lewis, Jennifer Lewis, Jenny Lewis Jenny Category:Older Novels Characters Category:Team Leaders